


Les meilleures choses dans la vie ne seront pas toujours parfaites

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, yuuri is 28
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Yuuri et il patine sans Viktor.Joyeux anniversaire Yuuri!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Les meilleures choses dans la vie ne seront pas toujours parfaites

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire Yuuri!
> 
> Le titre a été pris de "Séraphine, Chanteuse Rêveuse"

* * *

28 ans. Yuuri avait maintenant 28 ans.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu’il était marié à Viktor Nikiforov, ancien compétiteur et son actuel coach.

Normalement, Viktor qui avait pris sa retraite devait l’accompagner à son deuxième assignement du Grand Prix. Cependant, ce dernier était absent le jour de son Programme Libre. Heureusement, Yuuri était de moins en moins anxieux quand Viktor n’était pas à ses côtés.

Il était triste mais, il était fort. Et pour sa dernière saison en tant que compétiteur, il pouvait gagner. Son thème de cette année « Imparfait » montrait que personne n’était parfait et qu’elle pouvait très bien perdre ses moyens, rappelant le Grand Prix Final de Sotchi.

Son costume, un mélange de bleu et de violet rappelaient les couleurs favorites de son mari et de lui-même, montrant leur amour plus fort que n’importe quelle épreuve.

Yuuri prit place au centre de la patinoire. Il embrassa doucement son alliance et prit sa pose de départ. Les premières notes se firent entendre, Yuuri commença et oublia ce qui l’entourait. Seul la musique et Viktor avaient de l’importance pour lui.

Il pensa à ce jour ou Viktor avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras, à ce jour ou Viktor s’était complètement renfermé sur lui-même après une interview, à tous ces jours ou Viktor lui donnait ces faux sourires… Et Yuuri était la pour Viktor. Yuuri était la pour le rassurer, pour lui dire à quel point il l’aimait, comme Viktor l’a été pour lui. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois ou Viktor l’avait pris dans ses bras, l’avait calmé après avoir eu une crise d’anxiété… Toutes les fois ou Viktor était resté à ses côtés, lui assurant qu’il n’allait pas partir de sa vie si facilement après l’avoir trouvé. Derrière ce masque de perfection qu’ils arboraient pour les médias, en privé ce masque tombait pour laisser des hommes sensibles et imparfaits. Ils étaient imparfaits, mais parfaits l’un pour l’autre.

Yuuri termina son programme en s’arrêtant, le corps dans la direction de la ou viktor devrait être et passa ses bras autour de lui, mimant une embrassade amoureuse.

Programme sans faute.

Yuuri avait tout donné et était épuisé.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il ne vit pas que quelqu’un patinait dans sa direction.

"Happy birthday to you…"

Yuuri ouvrit soudainement les yeux et vit son mari, un bouquet de roses bleues et rouges à la main. Viktor souriait doucement et avait une légère rougeur sur les joues.

"Happy birthday to you…"

Toute la patinoire chantait ensemble, même les commentateurs…

"Happy birthday to you, Yuuri! Happy birthday to you!"

Yuuri ne put retenir ses larmes. Viktor posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes.

"J’ai tout vu mon amour… J’ai ressenti ton amour à travers ce programme. Je t’aime Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Joyeux anniversaire, mon or…"

Yuuri sauta dans les bras de son mari et le serra fort contre lui.

"Je t’aime tellement Vitya…"

Sous les applaudissements de la foule, le couple de patineurs s’embrassa délicatement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce jour la, il avait gagné un an de plus, une médaille d’or, mais il avait aussi retrouvé son mari qui était parti faire un gâteau d’anniversaire de ses propres mains. Yuuri aimait son idiot de mari. Beaucoup trop.


End file.
